It's Tradition
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Being publicly shamed in front of the whole wizard world is huge. Even for the Malfoy family. To restore there status they are marrying off young Draco. Draco has one night to get a wife and bring his family there honor back. During the ball he meets someone he falls in love with. Ravenna Potter is a young teen looking for something new will she find it? Rated M for adult language
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa looked at her husband Lucius. It was about a month since Lucius got out of Azkaban They had to restore their family honor. They had to marry off Draco their only son. Narcissa went to Draco's room and knocked on the door.

" Draco sweetie." Narcissa said as Draco opened the door and his blonde hair was prefect

" Mother." Draco said as Narcissa smiled and hugged her son

Letting go of her only child hurt but it was tradition to have an anngare marriage. She looked at her son two day's from now they would have the Malfoy Ball many woman would be there Draco had to choose a bride that night or his family would forever be ashamed never to be out in public again.

" I know mother I will choose the right woman to make sure our bloodline is pure and our family is no longer a disgrace." Draco said as Narcissa nodded and smiled

" Draco I know your just a boy but I want you to please restore our family. Bring us back on top. "Narcissa said as Draco nodded and she nodded

Narcissa left and went downstairs her husband was sitting in the living room with a glass of fire whiskey. There new house elf Vicky handed him the bottle and Lucius looked at the clock. Lucius took a sip of his glass and sighed as he watched the clock tick. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulder's and he looked at her.

" I didn't want this to happen I wanted Draco to wait till he was out of school to be married but thanks to fucking Potter we are the laughing stock of the wizard world!" Lucius said angrily and Narcissa rubbed her husband's hand

" There now it's alright. Lucius we have to send inventions to every single pure witch. I know we wanted him to wait but we can't help what happened." Narcissa said as he agreed and Narcissa looked at the clock

-At the Weasley's house-

Ravenna looked out the window as her brother Harry was in Ron's room. She spent the night there when her brother was there after all they were twins. Ravenna went out to the garden being sixteen she wanted to see different things. She was a Slytherin her brother was a Gryffindor. Ron thought all Slytherin's were evil well not Ravenna. She was sweet but she longed for something new. Something exciting a owl fell from the sky with a invention to a ball at Malfoy Manor. She looked at it this was her chance to do something crazy and fun she wasn't passing up the chance. She carried the owl inside tending to his wing and nursing him. Ravenna was going to do something different in her life. But will it be worth it to step in the house of her brother's enemy?

Author's Note: I think Harry was sixteen when Dumbledore died someone help me with the age T-T


	2. Trouble

Ravenna arrived at the Malfoy Manor without being recognized. She looked around at the other women there so many beautiful women. Ravenna looked away and followed Lucius as they lead them upstairs.

Lucius gave them each a room of there own. They only had one night to impress their son. Ravenna looked in the mirror and read the invitation again it was a masked ball so thank merlin for that.

" I can do this." Ravenna said sighing and goes to the closet

That night all the women were waiting for Draco to arrive his parents, aunt with uncle's and some reason Severus was there. The room was huge with candles floating in the air the color of the room was sliver.

Ravenna came downstairs with a green dress and she looks around. Ravenna walks to the punch bowl as Draco danced with the other girls.

Draco walked up to Ravenna and tapped her shoulder*

" Excuse me?" Draco asked as Ravenna turned around wearing a mask and Draco looked at her

" Yes?" Ravenna said as he offered his hand with a bow and Ravenna takes his hand walking with him

They danced looking at each other's eyes. Draco's heart fluttered as he looked in her eyes and then his father stepped forward.

" Ladies against the wall please. Draco it's time which one of these ladies caught your eye

" This one." Draco said pulling Ravenna away from the wall and she blushed

The other girls sneered at her. She didn't expect this being chosen to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. Draco reached for her mask and was about to pull it.

" A toast to the couple!" Bellatrix said as Draco stopped and grabbed a glass of butter beer

"Yes a toast to my fiance." Draco said slipping the Malfoy ring on Ravenna's finger and Ravenna looked at her finger

Ravenna didn't know what to do she wanted adventure but now she had a ring on her finger engaged to a man her brother hated. Draco reached for the mask again this was it he would hate her and hurt her.

" Now let's see my wife's face." Draco said as he removed the mask and he backed away

" Potter." Lucius said as Ravenna looked at them in fear and Bellatrix extended her arm


	3. Fake love

Narcissa stopped her sister she went to the study with Lucius, Draco and Bellatrix.

" Why did you stop me Crissy!?" Bellatrix yelled angrily and Narcissa looked at her

" Don't you see. It was because of Potter my husband was arrested now I want revenge by turning Ms. Potter into a Malfoy taking away the only person blood related to him besides his muggle relatives." Narcissa said with a grin and Lucius grinned back at his wife

Lucius left the study with his wife and son leaving Bellatrix to think about her sister's plan. Ravenna stayed were she was at.

" I am quite sorry about my sister Ms. Potter." Narcissa smiled at Ravenna not a hint of hate or despise

" Ravenna, Please call me Ravenna." Ravenna said smiling and Draco walked up to her

Draco took Ravenna's hand and kissed it gently. Ravenna blushed looking at him and smiled.

" Ravenna how about me and you go to the garden?" Draco said as she nodded and the left for the garden

The garden had many flowers, Roses, Lillies, Petunias, Sunflowers, Marigolds, Moon flowers, Poppies, Wild flowers and Azaleas. Ravenna loved Moon Flowers the sweetest flower of all.

" Pick a flower my love" Draco said with a fake smile amd Ravenna picked a moonflower

" I want this one" Ravenna said smelling the flower and Draco looked at her

Author Note: Moon Flowers actually exist.


End file.
